My Baby boy
by me-the-great
Summary: Esme consoles Jasper after a careless comment from Emmett upsets him. Its a sweet mother-son moment


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Everyone turned at the sound of a crash coming from upstairs. The sound of something breaking could be heard and then a blonde haired vampire came tumbling down the stairs. He did a flip and landed gracefully on his feet.  
He looked around at the shocked faces of his family and a smirk creeped onto his face."you saw that?" He said,"I got skill. I'm good."  
Then a crying buff, black-haired vampire came down the stairs. He shot a dirty look at the blonde and said,"How could you Jasper! My own brother!"  
"Hey calm your tits man. You know why I did it." said Jasper.  
"I said I was sorry. Jeez, couldn't you forgive me?" pleaded a teary Emmett.  
A serious expression took the place of the playful one on Jasper's face."No." was his simple answer and he turned away.  
Esmé decided she had had enough. She couldn't bear to watch her babies fighting. Even if Jasper was older than her and Emmett almost her same age, she still thought about them as her children. The children she was never able to have.  
"Whats going on?" she asked them Neither boy responded they simply turned their head away from each other. They were acting like children. So she would treat them like children.  
"boys speak now or i will ground you both from no electronics or cars." she stated. She hated to be harsh but it was the only way to get them to talk. They looked at her and Emmett sighed giving up.  
"Fine" he said," Jasper broke my X-box"  
Esmé looked at him with an are-you-serious face. "Really Emmett ? You threw him across the house and broke who knows what because he broke your X-Box?" said Esmé "yes" said Emmett quietly, looking down with a guilty expression on his face.  
Esmé looked over at Jasper and said,"Why?" Jasper didn't answer or even look up. So she walked over and took his face gently in her hands and lifted it till his gaze met hers. She could sense something was wrong even if she didn't have his extra sense of feeling other people's emotions. It was just a motherly thing. That she could tell how her children felt. She could tell something was bothering him. Esmé looked into her son's eyes and once again asked,"Why?"  
Jasper sighed and finally answered,"It was a stupid reason. I got upset over something Emmett didn't mean it was just a comment he made."  
He dropped his gaze again and Esmé asked,"what was the comment?"  
Jasper didn't answer so she asked again. He looked back up at her and said,"We were playing Halo and I was doing great. I was easily killing the enemy," He explained."Then Emmett said I was a bad-ass m...m-murder m-monster. He meant it as a compliment but I was reminded of the days before I met you guys. He sighed."I just got upset" Jasper looked over at Emmett, "I'm sorry bro. I'll get you a new X-Box."  
"Yeah its fine, i didn't mean to offend you. sorry." said Emmett. Suddenly a grin broke out across his face.  
"wanna play with the PS3?" He asked "Sure." Jasper gave him a small smile. Emmett bolted upstairs and Jasper was about to follow but Esme grabbed his arm.  
She held his face in her hands and said,"Jasper, I want you to know that you're not a murderer or a monster or anything like that. You're just my sweet, sensitive Jasper, my sweet baby boy. And I love you."  
Jasper could feel all the love and care she felt. It radiated off of her in bucketfuls and he knew that she meant what she said. She really cared for him, not just because he was Alice's mate but because she thought of him as her son. Her "baby boy" she had called him. He loved her just as much she was the best mother anyone could wish for. His mother.  
Jasper looked into her eyes and said," I love you too...mom."  
Esme gave a smile that showed all her joy. Her still heart had melted when he had said those few words. He never really called her mom and know he finally had and she was overjoyed that he had finally accepted that he would always be her son no matter what. Jasper gave her a small kiss on her cheek and walked off to join Emmett. Esme watched him go and was glad that Jasper had come into their lives. She was glad he was her son.

**That's it I hoped you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I always thought Jasper and Esme would build a mother-son relationship. Please review and if you have any ideas for what i should write pm me or leave them in the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
